


Stay

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: It's too much of a struggle to get out of bed, so Zen joins you instead.





	

Fatigue. Dread. Loneliness. Emptiness. Panic.

You sigh heavily, turning on the bed to lie on your side.

Suffering. Fear. Entrapment. Regret. Melancholia.

You close your eyes, burying yourself even further underneath the covers.

Coldness. Throbbing. Pain. Shivers. Heartache.

A single gasp of air becomes several as you struggle to breathe.

Breathe. Breathe. _Breathe_.

You curl up into a ball, clutching your stomach and clawing at your chest.

Dizzy. Faint. Light-headed.

Spiralling, spiralling throughout the night, your consciousness slowly fades along with it.

* * *

Your ears vaguely pick up the sound of your alarm, rousing you from your unconscious state. By habit, your arm reaches out, groping the air until it makes contact with the bedside drawer. Your fingers dance around the surface before meeting the cold and smooth case of your phone, and you turn off the alarm before burying yourself into the mattress once more.

You don't want to get up. It's too much effort, but you know that you should. You need to get up so that you could eat something for breakfast. It didn't have to be something big, just as long as you got _something_ into your system since you've been skipping a few meals as of late. Your stomach growled for food. You were hungry, but you lacked the appetite.

Already, thoughts about how today was such a bad day starts to creep into your mind, but you try to keep them at bay. You _just_ woke up, so you can't just decide on what kind of day it is right now. A soft groan of protest slips past your lips as you try to force yourself to sit up. You need to get up and move.

You turn to lie flat on your back, and you laugh wryly. There, you moved. That was something.

Heaving another sigh to yourself, you decide to just give up entirely, at least for today. Your eyelids flutter shut, and your breaths start to become deep and rhythmic as you slip in and out of consciousness. You could vaguely hear the click of a lock followed by the opening and closing of the entrance door, or maybe you were just imagining things. A voice tentatively calls out your name, slowly pulling you out of your dazed state.

The bedroom door opens, allowing the light from the hallway seep inside the dark room. You're greeted by a handsome young man you would never get tired of seeing. His crimson eyes are a comforting warmth as they look over your form, eyebrows knitting together making his concern for you much more evident. Light footsteps approach you, and the bed dips underneath the male as he carefully sits down beside you. A soft hand gently strokes your cheek, and you could feel strands of silky smooth hair against your skin as the young man leans himself closer to you.

"Zen..." you breathe out, finally deciding to acknowledge the actor's presence in your apartment. You had given him his own key to use at some point in your relationship, knowing that you could trust him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check up on you since you haven't been answering your phone," Zen answers in a whisper, his careful touches welcoming.

"I'm sorry," you apologize out of impulsive habit as guilt pools inside your chest, but the actor offers a small smile instead.

"You don't have to apologize," he replies, leaning down even more so that he could rest his forehead atop yours. "Bad day?" He asks simply to confirm.

"Week," you corrected him on how long you've been feeling like this.

At that, worry briefly flashes across Zen's features, but he then replaces them with kind sympathy instead. "I want to stay with you for today. Can I?" Zen already knew that you wouldn't be able to ask him to stay even if that was what you desperately wanted, afraid that you would be seen as selfish and troubling him, so he took the initiative to ask. You would never be a trouble to him.

"If that's what you want..." you mumbled, bringing the covers up to cover the bottom half of your face.

The actor's face lit up. "With all my heart," he beamed. "But first..."

Zen got up from the bed, moving to the window to draw the curtains back, letting the sun inside to light up the room. You whined in protest, burying yourself underneath your covers, eliciting an amused chuckle from the young man. While still hiding away from the sudden brightness, you could hear Zen's footsteps leave the room. Straining your ears to get an idea of just what it was the actor was up to, you hear him shuffling around your kitchen and cupboards before walking back to your room. 

You decide to finally peek your head out from your hiding spot, and in Zen's arms, there are all sorts of your favourite comfort foods from that one time he accompanied you in grocery shopping. He flashes you a dazzling smile as he takes his spot on the bed beside you, and you in turn sit up, choosing to lean against the actor's shoulder, finding it to be much more comfortable than any mattress or pillow.

A light and easy silence fills the room as you reach out to take one of the small snacks from the pile in front of you, unwrapping it and taking small, appreciative bites. As you quietly ate, Zen gazed down at you with a warm expression, a loving smile plastered on his lips. He moved his arm that you were leaning on to wrap around your shoulders, his hand rubbing you soothingly. Zen placed a soft kiss to your temple, humming lightly against your skin.

"I love you," he tells you sincerely. It's a reminder that you never ask for but know you need, and Zen knows it too.

"I love you too," you respond, your voice laced with all sorts of emotions attached to those simple but heavy words.

The young man places another kiss on your temple, and it might not be much, but it does ease your heart a little. "Can I stay the night?" It's an innocent question with no ulterior motive behind it. Well, except maybe some much needed cuddling. Slowly, you nod your head, and Zen squeezes you the slightest bit for reassurance. The actor shifts the both of you around until you're comfortably nestled between his legs, and his arms wrap around your waist, wiggling his fingers every now and then to tickle you.

Your eyes close for a moment, and you let yourself become enveloped in Zen's kindness and warmth. It's not much once you think about it, but it's enough to get you through another day, and that was all that mattered to the both of you.


End file.
